Butch Jojo
Butch is the third member of The Rowdyruff Boys. He is Buttercup's equivalent and evil counterpart and was originally created by Mojo Jojo. After being killed by the Powerpuff Girls' kiss of death, he was reincarnated by HIM and was given a cootie shot to prevent the same mistake to be repeated. While Buttercup's color is light green, Butch is more like a forest green. Butch's element is "Snails". Biography Butch is technically the middle of the Rowdyruff Boys. In his debut episode, Butch and his brothers successfully beat the Powerpuff Girls in a battle that reduced most of the city to rubble. After the Powerpuff Girls find out their fatal weakness to girl cooties, Buttercup is the only one of the three to be reluctant to kiss Butch. Bubbles kisses her counterpart Boomer first and Blossom does hers without complaint. Once he was kissed, Butch screams in horror while covering his eyes and explodes in a bright flash of green light. In the episode "The Boys are Back in Town." Buttercup kissed him on the cheek, but instead of blowing Butch up, it simply made him grow bigger, stronger, and tougher, thus causing him and his brothers to wreak havok on The Powerpuff Girls and Townsville . During the fight, Butch then pulled back the collar of Bubbles' shirt and placed a giant slug on her back. When she freaks out, Buttercup then flies over and punches Butch in the face. Due to the punch, Butch accidentally bites his tongue. When Brick and Boomer realize this, they start laughing and Butch shrinks in embarrassement. Seeing this, Blossom realizes that when their masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls do various things to embarrass them, and they are then defeated. In the episode "The City of Clipsville" he and his brothers alongside the Powerpuff Girls, seem to be more like normal teenagers, even going as far as to have a slacker-ish attitude and he even drives an escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup mistakes for an escalator. Butch and his brothers also hold romantic interests in their counterparts to the point where they schedule dates with them. This clip in the episode was a response from Craig McCracken to many fans that wanted a Powerpuff Girls/Rowdyruff Boys pairing. In the episode "Bubble Boy," a more calm side of Butch is shown, implying that the battle lust that Butch always seems to have only shows when he is around the Powerpuff Girls. He teases Boomer (Bubbles in disguise) and agrees with Brick's plans, but other than that, didn't show very violent tendencies. His final appearance was in the episode "Custody Battle." HIM and Mojo were bickering over who was the most evil, but in actuality, was trying to best each other in a show of evil to find out who should be the father figure to the Rowdyruff Boys. The boys broke up the fight by saying that they don't care who is more evil, and the only evil thing that they care about is destroying the Powerpuff Girls, thus bringing HIM and Mojo to tears. Butch used to have a crush on Sammy McAuley for a long time, and often wanted to do anything to impress her, but he was just a little kid and she was a teenager. Butch, along with his brothers live with Justine and Justin as their little brothers, and Justine often raises them to be good little boys, though sometimes, their bad boy side comes out once in a while. Abilities *'Force Field' Trivia *Brick and Butch get along very easily and a lot better than with Boomer because Butch usually goes along with what ever Brick says. *Butch was best known for having a crush on Sammy McAuley for a while before he then met Elena. *When seen with Buttercup, they get in random fights and challenge each other. Gallery Butch season 1.png|Butch in Season 1 Teen-butch-powerpuff-girls-35090306-263-450.jpg|Butch as a teenager, can be seen again in Dream Teen. ButchPPG.png|Butch's new look. Category:Canon Characters Category:Students Category:Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Brothers Category:Boyfriends Category:Former Villains Category:Orphans Category:Uncles Category:Energybenders